Caught
by the-fairy-godmother
Summary: It would seem that a secret relationship can only stay secret for so long. Especially when the two people in the relationship start getting careless. This is a series of incidents that show how Raven and Beast Boys relationship is caught by their various team mates, friends and family members.
1. Chapter One: Robin

Hi everyone,

Having just watched the new DCU Titans, it has rekindled my love of this ship. If you haven't watched it yet, go and binge it. It's a very different look.

So, I've gone back to the animated series of my teenage years and written this after also binging the animated series.

It was always my head cannon that Beast Boy and Raven had a secret relationship, similar to how Monica and Chandler started in Friends. And, like Friends, they get secretly caught.

TFG

* * *

**Chapter One: Robin**

The young hero known as Robin was often lauded as one of the greatest detectives of his age, after Batman. So, it was a huge shock when he learned that something as obvious as Raven and Beast Boy could have happened right under his nose.

Looking back, he could now see all the clues and signs of their relationship. But, at the time, he had just assumed that they're relationship had only taken on a more friendly tone. They would still mock and rib each other, but it was a lot more playful. That really should have been the biggest clue.

Over the last several months, the tower had been remarkably quiet. There had been a marked decrease in the amounts of fights and arguments over the TV and game-station. Meaning, that there were no major threats of violence, or actual violence between Cyborg and Beast Boy. It seemed that they had at last learned to share the game-station, rather than always arguing over it.

And, since Cyborg and Beast Boy had learned to take turns, it seemed they had also learned to keep the volume down on the TV. This meant that Raven would read quietly next to the two battling young adults, rather than mentally try to destroy something.

It was pleasant. They all seemed to be getting along. Raven even started to play some games with Cyborg and Beast Boy, often playing the winner or the loser. That was almost shocking in itself, especially since it looked like she was enjoying herself.

But, when Beast Boy started to play chess with Raven rather than Space Invaders with Cyborg, that was when things became far too strange for Robin. It was completely unheard of for Beast Boy to prefer a quiet game of thinking to a loud and garish video game.

Then, he started to sit and read books in the main living room!

Robin could actually count on one hand the number of times he had seen Beast Boy reading a book. He had even once seen the younger hero watch a TV show about reading books, rather than reading the actual book.

"Um, watcha reading, BB?" Robin asked, sitting next to the younger hero.

It seemed that Beast Boy, who really should no longer be called 'Boy', was entirely unaware that Robin had walked into the room. Despite his animal senses, he was so emerged in his book that he didn't hear or smell anything.

"Um, it's _The Hobbit_. Rae leant me her copy, she said that I should really read the source material from the _Lord of the Rings_, instead of marathoning the movies again," Beast Boy replied with a small giggle.

"How are you finding it?" Robin asked, evaluating his friend and comrade.

"Truthfully? It's really difficult. The language is weird but the story is fun. And, this way, if I finish this book by Sunday, Rae will come and watch that new horror movie that got released with me," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Don't you usually do horror movies with Cyborg?"

"Well, yeah, but Cy's gone East to visit Bee again, and I don't want to wait till he comes back to see it."

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to read. Enjoy," Robin said, getting up slowly. Beast Boy only smiled up and returned to his book, getting instantly lost in the story once again.

Once he had gotten up, Robin didn't leave the room. Instead he watched the younger man, trying to find a reason for his strange new behaviour.

Looking him up and down, it was easy to see just how much the younger man had grown over the last few years. He had grown several inches and now stood equal to Robin. And, since Beast Boy was a few years younger than Robin he would probably grow another few inches before he turned twenty.

He had also filled out quit a bit, thanks to the large amount of time that he spent in the gym over the last few years. That had at first worried everyone, how compulsively Beast Boy had suddenly begun to work out, until the young man explained that his animal instincts had really begun to really push into the forefront of his mind. To combat this, he had been working out his aggression in the gym rather than letting his primal instincts take over and hurt someone.

Walking out of the common area, Robin ran into Raven in the hallway, her nose also buried in a book as she continued on her way.

"Hey Raven," Robin said, startling Raven out of her concentration.

"Oh, hi, sorry, I really didn't see you there," she replied with a blush, which was odd for Raven.

"Um, good book?" Robin asked, looking at the front cover to find that she was also reading _The Hobbit_.

"Yeah, I've read it before, just rereading it."

"Yeah, BB told me about your bet with him."

"He did?" Raven asked, her voice going a little higher, and looking a little more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we should all get you some sort of grand prize, for actually getting BB to willingly read a book!" Robin said with a broad smile, he had been trying to get Beast Boy to read for years.

"I guess, he just needed the right incentive?" Raven said, almost hesitantly.

She then waved goodbye, and headed in the direction of the common room. Raven was obviously going to join Beast Boy in his reading. Possibly, going to discuss some of the various plot points to help him along in the story.

Robin stood in the corridor, observing Raven as she walked away. Over the years she had really grown into a beautiful young woman. She still tried to keep her emotions in check, but was more willing to let people in. She had formed a special friendship with each one of the Titans and spent more time with everyone instead of alone.

She still wore the same uniform that she did when she first arrived, though now it fit her somewhat more snuggly, as she had filled out more over the last few years. Though, she hadn't grown much. She was only a few inches taller than she was when she first joined, meaning that even Beast Boy towered above her.

The smile helped her look more beautiful though. Her grey skin looked radiant when she smiled, and her tickling laughter seemed to light up a room. She would never be as spectacular and exotic as Starfire, Robin thought, but she was a different kind of beauty. One that was definitely getting more beautiful the more she felt comfortable in her own skin.

Robin continued on his way towards his room rather than following Raven back into the common room. His mind had focused on something that he needed to work through, or it would drive him insane.

When he got to his room, he found his girlfriend of the last year lying on his bed reading a gossip magazine. She was lying in shorts and an off-the-shoulder shirt. That was one big difference in the last year. The Titans were more willing to be themselves, rather than always be in their uniforms.

"Oh, Dick, I was hoping that you could tell me of this Kardashian person to me. As far as I realise, she has not done anything, yet she is worshiped as if she has discovered something extraordinary, such as interdimensional travel. How does such a thing happen?" Starfire asked, looking up from the large magazine spread.

"Um, I'm not really sure, Kor'i, it's just weird. Hey, have you noticed anything odd about Beast Boy recently?" Robin asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend and removing his domino mask.

"Friend Beast Boy? I'm not sure, to what are you referring?" asked Starfire, moving to sit closer to her boyfriend.

"Well, I'm not really sure. He seems, calmer, maybe? Less hyperactive? I don't know. He was just reading in the common room," Robin said, pointing out the door with his thumb.

"Oh yes, we were discussing it earlier. He has been getting many books from Friend Raven recently. I believe she gave him many horror books that are based on some of his favourite movies," Starfire recalled joyously.

"See, that's what I mean. He's reading, he's spending more time with Raven, rather than playing video games. It's strange."

"Why? They are merely finding common things of interest. After all both have found common interests with the others, including ourselves. And, is it not personal growth to find new things to pique your interest? And besides, with Cyborg away visiting with our friends the Titans East, and with us occupied in romance, I'm sure that both Beast Boy and Raven are developing a stronger friendship due to our absent friendship," Starfire asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Um, yeah, I guess your right. It's still odd," Robin replied nodding his head, as he joined his girlfriend on the bed. That night they were going to watch some terrible reality TV show that Starfire had been wanting to watch. Hopefully, it will be so mind numbing that it will cause Robin to forget this little niggle in his brain that was telling him that something was going on.

That little niggle in the back of Robin's mind didn't go away, in fact it got a lot worse. Over the next few weeks Robin definitely noticed that something was up with Beast Boy.

Robin began to keep a bit of a closer watch on Beast Boy, to get rid of the brain niggle that was telling him that the younger hero was hiding something from him. The more he watched and witnessed the more he was certain that there was definitely something going on, as Beast Boy's behaviour didn't change when Cyborg got back to the tower.

He did play video games again, but he was still spotted reading on the couch. He had already finished _the Hobbit_, and as promised, Raven went to watch the horror movie with Beast Boy. They had come back to the tower well after two am, laughing about the ridiculousness of the movie.

"So, how was the movie?" Robin asked from the couch as they walked to the kitchen. It seemed they had no idea that someone was there, both giving a little startled jump which almost caused Beast Boy to drop the bottle of wine he had taken from the fridge.

"Since when do you drink wine?" Robin asked, as he watched Beast Boy fumble with the bottle.

"Um, I don't really," Beast Boy stuttered out, his hands fiddling with the bottle.

"It's for me, we were going to discuss the movie some more," Raven added in her monotone voice, smoothly taking the bottle from Beast Boy's hands.

"It's after two am? Don't you guys want to sleep?" Robin asked, almost incredulously. The two of them had spent the entire evening together and were now willingly spending more time together.

"Don't you? In fact, I really Don't care about the answer, I'm going to bed," Raven stated almost angrily before she opened a portal and disappeared into the floor.

"Dude, you pissed her off, we were having a really nice, um evening, and you had to upset her," Beast Boy said angrily.

"I'm sorry Garfield, I'm not really sure how I did that," Robin replied truthfully. He understood that Raven could be moody at times. Controlling all her emotions must be hard, but he had never seen her go from happy to closed off and angry so fast.

"It's okay, you know she doesn't like sharing, especially with more than one person, too many emotions at once. I'm sure she'll chill by morning. But, if you don't mind I'm gonna head to bed too, night man," Beast Boy said with a large yawn before turning on his heels and heading back the way he came.

The shock of both Raven's and Beast Boy's departure kept Robin stock still for a while. He couldn't understand what had just happened. Both Beast Boy and Raven had seen so relaxed and awake, and then to have them both suddenly slink off to their bedrooms was extremely odd.

When Cyborg arrived the next day, Robin brought it up with him. Though, the robotic hero didn't seem to share much of Robin's concern.

"So, you're annoyed that BB and Rae have finally found some things in common, are arguing less, and are spending time together rather than alone. That seems to be the gist, right?" Cyborg asked as he unloaded his car.

Robin couldn't help the blush that had suddenly spread across his face. Now that both Cyborg and Starfire had pointed out his ridiculousness to him, it made him feel rather foolish. How often had he tried to get them all to find things in common and to spend time with each other? And now that Raven and Beast Boy had finally found something in common, he was trying to poke holes in it.

And, since most of the things that they were now bonding over were of the quieter variety, it was no wonder that Beast Boy had gotten a little quieter. It also might be that the youngest Titan was finally maturing.

When he had come to the Titans, he was almost soldier like, having spent most of his childhood with the Doom Patrol, learning to implicitly follow orders. Then to suddenly be given a lot more freedom than he had even had, Beast Boy had gone to almost the other side of the spectrum. He became so childlike and immature that it often irritated everyone around him. But, now that he was in his late teens, he seemed to have found a balance.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just looking for something wrong. It's been really quiet lately," Robin admitted with a small sigh.

"It's okay, man. Just chill out for a while, enjoy the quiet instead of working yourself into a frenzy trying to find something wrong with something that is working itself out," Cyborg said calmly, patting his leader on the back.

Walking upstairs they found the common room silent as Raven was meditating quietly with Starfire near the window, while Beast Boy read on the couch. It was odd, but it was nice, everyone was comfortable with each other.

"Hey, yo, BB what you reading?" Cyborg exclaimed causing everyone to look his way.

"Dude! You're back!" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped over the couch to hug his returning friend.

"Sure am, little buddy, now, how 'bout you tell me bout the movie last night? I hear it was hilarious!" Cyborg said as he walked through the common room.

The rest of the afternoon devolved into a loud catch-up, with many video games being played. Even Raven joined in on a free-for-all game on the game-station. And, miraculously, won the tournament. Overall, it felt like everything had returned to normal in the tower.

There was even a loud argument over the merits of tofu in breakfast the following morning.

Things eventually started to pick up, crime fighting wise. There were a few escaped villains to round up again, and one plot to try to take over the country, which was handled quickly.

There were also a few charity events that the Titans had to attend, and a few smaller cases that needed to be solved, which kept the team quite busy. And kept Robin too busy to keep thinking about the problem that had been niggling in his brain for the past few months.

It was weeks before they got enough of a break to catch their breath again. And, almost instantly Starfire had arranged several nights' events. Both as a team and one-on-one with Robin. Much to the groans of everyone.

One evening, while the Titan's were planning the next few weeks of patrols and lookout duty, Starfire glided up to Robin and reminded him that it was in fact date night that night. This caused many giggles from the other Titan's. In some ways they were definitely still the same heroes they were when they joined forces all those years ago.

"Of course, Kor'i. Dinner and a movie?" Robin said with a charming smile, in actuality he had forgotten that it was date night that night.

"That sounds splendid! Will we engage in other activities later?" Starfire asked with a large smile.

That caused Robin to blush up to his hairline and the rest of the Titan's to giggle once again. This caused Robin to pull Starfire aside and to once again explain that some things are better left unsaid and that what they do is sometimes personal and between them.

"So, will you be joining me, friend Raven on an excursion to the mall of shopping. I wish to buy more clothes and undergarments," Starfire asked innocently as she grabbed hold of her only female friend.

The two then escaped the common room before more could be said. And before the routine could be agreed upon. Usually, this would then cause many arguments later, but Beast Boy decided to volunteer to go on lookout duty with Raven that evening, instead of making Cyborg do it.

"Why, thank you little man, I really wanted to get to the last day of the motor show before it left town tonight. I owe you big," Cyborg said as he adjusted his holo-ring

Beast Boy just shrugged his shoulders and stated that there was a monster movie marathon on anyway. He was basically going to be staying in the tower all night anyway.

The girls spent most of the day at the mall, and came back in the late afternoon with bags full of new garments. They then spent the rest of the afternoon in Starfire's room, while she tried on different outfits. In fact, Robin didn't see Raven until she trudged, exhausted out of his girlfriend's room carrying several bags.

"I don't even know why she has her own room anymore, she sleeps in yours most nights anyway," Raven said annoyed as she barely had the energy left to heft her bags back to her room.

"Yeah, I think we might just make a move permanently soon. Did you at least get some good clothes?" Robin asked with a blush.

"Just some new dresses for those stupid charity ball things, and some underwear," Raven replied as she continued on her way.

"Um, okay. Hey, thanks for taking lookout duty tonight, BB volunteered to be with you, by the way," Robin called to her retreating back.

"That's fine," Raven said offhandedly as she closed her door.

Unfortunately, after Robin had dressed for the evening in jeans and a nice shirt, without his mask, he received a phone call from his mentor and father-figure. He was in the garage when the call came through, talking to Cyborg about the auto show, and was instantly on edge.

The call didn't last very long, talks with Batman rarely did. And, though he had made up with Bruce after their initial falling out, it was still hard to sometimes talk to the Batman without getting irritated.

"So, what was that about?" Cyborg asked, as he continued to wash the windows instead of pretending to as he was doing earlier.

"Batman, he said that a criminal might be using something from Jump to help him in Gotham, wants me to do some research. Has to be finished by tomorrow morning," Robin said, his voice low.

"Well, that was nice of him, what you gonna do about tonight?" Cyborg asked, leaning on his car with his hip popped out.

"Boyfriend Dick, I am ready to go now!" came the sudden sweetie voice of Starfire as she flew into the garage.

Robin felt as if his life was truly cursed at that moment. As, his girlfriend looked absolutely stunning in a short yellow floral-patterned dress, perfect for a summer's night date. She was wearing light make-up to enhance her natural beauty, light lip gloss and mascara.

He also knew that she was wearing something equally under her dress. That was what the shopping excursion had mostly been about. Over the last several months they had gotten extremely physically intimate with each other. And Robin couldn't wait to see what was waiting for him to unwrap.

"Kor'i, you look beautiful, and I'm really, really sorry about this, but I just got a call from Batman. He needs me to look up some things tonight, so I can't take you out," Robin said remorseful, opting to tell Starfire the problem outright, to rip off the Band-Aid, instead of beating about the bush.

"You mean we cannot have our date night tonight?" Starfire asked looking a little upset.

"I'm really sorry, I wish we could, but I have to deal with this," Robin replied with utmost sincerity.

"I, I understand," Starfire replied with a sad sigh.

"Hey, Star, how bout you come to the Auto Show with me, no point in missing out on a night on the town just cause Rob has homework. Besides, you look great and we can't let such a pretty dress go to waste," Cyborg said coming to stand nearer to the couple.

"Are you sure, Friend Cyborg, I would not want to intrude upon your evening?"

"Nah, it would be great, no one ever wants to come with me to this thing, it'll be nice to share it with someone for once. That okay with you Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, thanks Cy, just sorry I can't go now. Have fun!" Robin replied.

He opened the door of the T-car for his girlfriend, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, before closing the door and waving them off. With a defeated sigh, he made his way back up to his room, choosing to wallow a little bit in secluded misery rather than finding solace in his friends who would be stuck at the tower for the night with him.

Closing the door of his room, Robin began to take out the notes that Batman had already sent across. He then began to cross reference them with key words from police reports from across Jump City. hopefully, this would begin to find a link that the police hadn't and he could maybe join Cyborg and Starfire at the Auto Show before it finished.

His optimism didn't translate into results though, and it was hours before he had found something. He probably could have finished his search sooner if he had asked Raven and Beast Boy to help him. There had been no alarms all night, so he knew they weren't doing anything other than watching a monster movie marathon that was on TV.

He still had to write the report to Batman to clarify his findings. but, as he had been working for several hours without a break, he was now incredible hungry. Since his date got cancelled, he had not had dinner. So, he got up out of his chair to see if Raven and Beast Boy wanted to order pizza or something.

Walking to the common room, he was surprised to see that the door was propped open. Then again, since Beast Boy had tried to help Cyborg fix the Air Conditioning earlier, the tower had been ridiculously overheated. They must have propped the door open to ventilate the room.

He could hear the sounds of the monster movie as he approached, some sort of gargling noise like someone was getting gutted alive. It would probably be okay, thought Robin to take a break and watch the rest of the movie with Raven and Beast Boy. After all, the report to Batman wasn't due until later.

But, as soon as he arrived at the doorway, he stopped dead and all thoughts of movies or reports vanished from his head. The sight that greeted him was so unexpected that he didn't know what to do.

For, on the couch, he could see Raven and Beast Boy, joined at the mouth. And the noises they were making were beginning to drown out the sound of gore coming from the TV.

It was the most passionate embrace he had ever seen in person. He could see Beast Boy's hands wandering under Raven's shirt, while her hands were gripping his hair so firmly it was likely that she was going to start pulling some out.

"Gar," Raven moaned as his mouth began to move down her neck, nipping at it with his fangs.

"Come on Rae, we're the only ones here, and I'm dying to see what you bought today," Gar replied through kisses to her neck.

Robin finally regained the use of his legs again when Raven began to lift her shirt over her head. He definitely did not want to see what happened next, but the sounds of Beast Boy suckling on her nipple and Raven's lustful moans would follow him into his nightmares.

He sprinted towards his room, not believing what he had just seen. In his wildest theories he would never had hypothesised that the reason that Beast Boy was acting weird was because he had been seeing Raven.

True, the two of them had been getting on better, but how could that have translated into what he had just seen on the living room couch. They were practically having sex in the living room.

"I'm never going to be able to sit on that sofa again!" Robin exclaimed as he sank down onto his chair.

One question was circulating through his mind now, and that was how long had this been going on. It couldn't have possibly been that long, or someone would have realised it and made a comment. Secrets were not kept long in any of the Titan towers, and superheroes loved to gossip with each other. It gave them a sense of normality in a life that was anything but normal.

Robin began to pull up security footage from the past several months, hoping to find some clue to the start of Raven and Beast Boy's relationship. But every time he came up with another video it didn't give much of a clue. They were just as they always were.

He took a deep breath, and tried to think more clearly. This was a problem that didn't need to be figured out right away, as now he had an answer to why Beast Boy had been acting differently. He just needed to find the how rather than the why.

In the meantime, he had a report to write up for Batman. And, hopefully, it would distract him enough so that the sight of Raven and Beast Boy on the couch could be erased from his memory.

He was never going to sit on that couch again.

At breakfast the next morning, Robin observed Beast Boy and Raven closely. They didn't seem to be acting any closer than they had at any other breakfast. Mostly, they were joking about the movies they watched, and how bad some of the gore was.

"Yeah, but, when he comes out of the lake after being electrocuted? That was ridiculous!" Beast Boy exclaimed loudly, flashing Raven a grin as he tucked into his cereal.

"Like that could bring someone back from a watery grave," Raven replied with a small smile.

"Friday the Thirteenth series, that was on last night? Damn, I wanted to watch that too, why didn't you tell me it was on last night?" Cyborg asked as he sat down to breakfast.

Now that was something, thought Robin. Usually, Beast Boy and Cyborg always watch those types of thing together. So, Beast Boy obviously kept that information from Cyborg so that he could spend time with Raven.

"Uh, cause you had that Auto Show thingy that you really wanted to go to. I didn't think you want to miss it from something we can binge on DVD anyway?" Beast Boy said with a shrug.

"How was it anyway?" Raven asked, feigning at least some interest.

"Oh, it was glorious! There were so many shiny cars, and women in the most beautiful dresses! I did not know that mere transport could be cause for such a marvellous celebration!" Starfire exclaimed as she sat down.

"You went to the Auto Show, Star? I thought you had a date with Robin last night?" Raven asked, a note of hesitation present in her voice while Beast Boy almost froze in his seat.

"Indeed I did, but the Batman called Robin last night, and he needed to stay behind to find some information for his mentor. So, friend Cyborg graciously asked me to accompany him to the Auto Show so that I could still have a wonderful evening!" Starfire exclaimed happily, not noting how her two friends had suddenly gotten very uncomfortable.

"So, you were here all night?" Beast Boy asked Robin, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, to which Robin nodded an affirmative.

"Aw, man, you telling me you never took a break to join the movie-fest? Man, Batman is a harsh task-master," Cyborg groaned into his bacon.

"Yeah, I stayed in my room all night, just looking up stuff and writing a report. I didn't even see anyone till Star came back," Robin said with a small smile.

He could see that both Beast Boy and Raven looked a little stiff and uncomfortable. Obviously, they were trying to gauge whether or not he was telling the truth. Or if he knew anything.

Luckily, Robin had been trained by Batman. He knew how to conceal his emotions so that their resident empath could not tell if he was lying. He also knew how to keep his heart rate steady so that Beast Boy's acute senses could not detect any falsehoods.

Seeing them both relax a little made him realise that they both thought that their secret was safe. This would give him enough time to find out the how of their relationship before confronting them with the truth.

After breakfast, Robin continued his search for the beginning of their relationship while the girls went out again and Cyborg took Beast Boy to the garage to learn how to change the oil in the T-car. Cyborg was only going to trust him to drive if he could prove that he could do some simple car maintenance.

Looking through more videos, Robin began to see a pattern in Beast Boy's and Raven's interaction. It showed how they had grown steadily closer, going back several months. It seemed that whatever happened between them was not something recent, but something that had been happening gradually.

Eventually, he did find some footage of when they were in the tower alone. He could see Beast Boy quietly walking back to his room before sunrise, or of Raven attempting to cook something for him. Then there were the videos of quick kisses in the corridors, or in the common room, or in the kitchen. Nothing like what he saw last night, but it was something.

Unfortunately, they didn't store videos that far back. So, the only thing to do was to confront the two young heroes about what he had seen the night before. Which was going to be ridiculously uncomfortable for everyone involved, but it needed to be done.

If Beast Boy and Raven were to suddenly call off whatever it was, they were doing it would have some serious consequences for the team. That was why he and Kor'i tried to be very open about what was happening with them. So, that if something happened they could all work through it like adults, rather than sneaking around like teenagers.

Steeling himself for the confrontation to come, Robin made his way to Raven's room. He had heard the girls arrive back from the museum they had gone to visit, and he hoped to talk to Raven alone, rather than with everyone.

In the corridor he saw that her door was slightly ajar, the Air Conditioning was still offline. Approaching he heard both Raven and Beast Boy talking in Raven's room. Robin knew that Cyborg was still in the garage, most likely fixing everything that Beast Boy broke, while Starfire would most likely be walking Silkie.

"Hey, it's fine, it's not like he's going to forbid us from seeing each other," Beast Boy's voice said from Raven's room causing Robin to stop.

"I know that, it's just, I'm not sure," Raven's voice said.

"What's wrong, Rae? Do you want, do you want to stop this?"

"No, of course not! I just, I was hoping that we could keep this between us for a little longer."

"Why though? So, what if Robin knows, so what if everyone finds out! I don't care if the whole world knows how I feel about you!"

"Garfield, I just, I'm not ready yet."

"Why? Are you, are you ashamed of us?"

"No, not at all. I'm just, I never thought I'd have something like this. I never even entertained the possibility of what we have, and I'm not really ready to let everyone else know. I don't think I can deal with it yet."

"Okay, I can understand that. Just know, that I'm willing to wait, for as long as you want to. I kinda think this is actually going so well cause we don't need to deal with everyone else's reaction," Garfield said with a laugh.

"Thank you, Gar."

Robin left them alone, feeling ashamed of himself for snooping. He realised that they were both responsible members of his team and that they would confide their relationship to the rest when they felt they were ready.

In the meantime, Robin would keep their secret and delete all of the footage that he had found.


	2. Chapter Two: Cyborg

Hi everyone,

Currently I'm in China, though not in Wuhan. Everything is kind have weird here. Many things are closed, but we're all keeping our spirits up. #jiayouwuhan

TFG

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cyborg**

Since the first day they had met, when the little grass stain had enthusiastically gushed about how cool he was while clambering all over his metallic body, Cyborg had considered the younger hero his best friend. Beast Boy had managed to pull him out of such a depressive funk that he would never be able to truly thank him for. Cyborg was convinced that he might not be standing in the living-room of Titans Tower, if he had not found such a deep and meaningful friendship with the younger boy.

Before the Titans had formed, Victor had completely believed that his life was over when he was rebuilt into some sort of cybernetic monster. He had been ashamed of everything about himself, from his lost dreams to his chrome detailing. Cyborg had thought that no one would ever see him as anything more than a thing that shouldn't exist.

But the squeaky little green teenager, with bright jade-green eyes, had looked at him with wonder. Saying how cool he was. Then, when Cyborg had tried dismiss him and get away, the boy had just remarked at how great he was, and that he wanted to hang out.

Over the course of the four years that they had worked and lived together, the two Titans had formed such a close friendship, despite the age difference. They felt almost like brothers, complete with mocking and an unconditional love that meant they would give each other a kidney if needed, or take a bullet for the other.

It was Beast Boy who Cyborg first willingly confided his real name to. He had told him that he had once been a top high school athlete who had already secured several athletic scholarships to several influential schools. He knew that he might not make it to the big leagues in the future, but he was planning to use his free ride to study engineering and maybe work for NASA one day, or Star Labs.

He confided how bright his future had been. How he had so many plans for what his life would be. He had shown Beast Boy photos from his varsity days. Photos of his playing football, or going to school dances with his girlfriend. Photos from a life that had effectively been ended the day he became a cyborg.

And, in return, Beast Boy had opened up about how his life had been before his exposure to the deadly virus that almost killed him. And about how his father's antidote had made life as a family difficult, with the surrounding tribes thinking that he had been changed into a demon.

He had even opened up about his parent's death and his life with the Doom Patrol. How he felt like a failure to both his biological parents for not saving them and his adoptive parents for not living up what Mento wanted him to be.

Which was why Cyborg was so shocked when he found out that Beast Boy had been keeping a huge secret from him for so long. Especially, as it concerned a girl that he also thought of as a sister, and a relationship that could change everything forever.

It wasn't that Cyborg was ignorant of how Beast Boy felt for the empath. He was pretty sure that he might have been the first person to figure it out. After all, the young green hero was always going out of his way to make Raven laugh or to include her in their activities in some way. And, he was always hurt when she refused. He probably understood Beast Boy's feelings for Raven before the younger hero had realised what he was really feeling.

Cyborg had often tried to fish to get Beast Boy to admit to his feelings, but this was one of the things that he was always a little cagey about. Or, was completely oblivious to. It wasn't until Beast Boy turned seventeen and got a little drunk that he admitted that he found Raven hot.

"She's just so, so Raven, you know?" Beast Boy had slurred into his bottle of beer that he had snuck in under Robin's nose.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, 'lil man," Cyborg replied, not exactly sure what his young friend meant.

"She's like, this, perfect, dark, unattainable, demonic angel," Beast Boy had continued while gazing longingly out the window, as if expecting Raven to suddenly descend from it.

When Beast Boy had sobered up, Cyborg had asked him about the exchange. It was odd to see such a jovial, light-hearted friend suddenly get a little melancholy. It seemed the young hero didn't hold out much hope for Raven ever returning his feelings and that he was sure that it was just a silly crush that he would eventually get over.

Cyborg hoped that that was true. He also hoped that his young friend would find another girl to bestow his affection on, one who was more likely to return them. Especially after what happened with Terra. That was a wound that had taken years to finally heal.

If Beast Boy were not to get over Raven, then there would be several issues for the team. It would make hanging out really uncomfortable, especially since it seemed to be the three of them together most of the time. As Starfire and Robin would often go off for 'alone time', as the two had been an official couple for the last year.

That was why, when Robin came to him to discuss the changes in Beast Boy's behaviour, Cyborg wasn't at all surprised. He had often suspected that his green friend would eventually try something like that. He had hoped that Beast Boy wouldn't though, as he felt he was only going to get hurt in the long run.

"Hey, yo, BB, watcha reading?" Cyborg asked, walking into Ops after he had arrived back from visiting Bumblebee and the Titans East.

"Hey, Cy, it's _The Hobbit_," Beast Boy replied, holding up the worn paperback.

"Right, why you reading it?"

"Um, Rae...ven, Raven gave it to me to read. I liked _Lord of the Rings_ movies so she thought I might like this," Beast Boy replied, putting his bookmark in so as not to bend the pages back.

Coming across the room, the large hero took a seat next to his young friend, trying not to give him a sad look. He remembered all the times when Beast Boy tried to get Raven to like the things that he liked, trying to include her in their activities. And, the one time he had tried to meditate to try something she liked.

"Watcha doing, lil man?" Cyborg asked after a few moments of silence.

"Huh? I'm...reading...this book...in my hands," Beast Boy replied, looking up from the paperback, completely confused by the line of questioning.

"You know what I mean. Why are you doing this? Why are you suddenly reading books, and playing chess, and working out more? What do you think is going to happen?" Cyborg asked, as softly as he could.

"I don't think anything's going to happen," Beast Boy replied trying to ignore the sceptical look on his best friends face, "What! I Don't think anything's going to happen! Maybe I wanna try new things, and learn new things and that's why I'm reading actual books. And I've always played chess! I did it with Rita, and Mento, and my dad. Did you think that maybe it could have just taken me a little while to get over the things I associated with it to finally play it again? And, maybe since this stupid growth spurt I've needed to work out more to stop me getting too aggressive and burn off energy. If it was anyone else in this tower, none of you would be this negative!"

"Alright, listen, I'm sorry man. I really didn't mean anything by it. I think it's great that you wanna improve yourself. I just hope that, well, you don't build it up to anything."

The look of hurt that passed over his young friend's face as he said that made his heart strings twinge. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. He just didn't want him to get hurt, again.

"So, you wanna play some Game Station?" Cyborg asked trying to break the awkward tension.

"Sure, man, my head was starting to hurt with this chapter. The language, it's really confusing," Beast Boy replied, placing his bookmark into the book and laying it down on the coffee table.

The two then played video games for the rest of the afternoon, and while they did trash talk quite a lot, they didn't have a very in-depth conversation. Cyborg had realised that he had upset his friend enough to try and keep it light and frothy rather than delve into anything else.

Cyborg's relationship with Raven was something entirely different from his relationship with Beast Boy, yet very similar. They had first bonded during that first mission when they were helping Starfire against the Gordanians. And, since then, it had grown into something beautiful.

It had taken a lot for their relationship to grow. It wasn't as simple as his relationship with Beast Boy. It had taken Raven a long time to trust anyone, as she thought that she was something that wasn't worth tender feelings or companionship. And she had bonded with Cyborg over cars of all things.

Since he had created the T-Car, she was often the one to come and help him in the garage. She was the only other person who really knew how all of their vehicles worked. The two would spend hours fine-tuning the engines of the T-Car or R-Cycle. Or they would upgrade the T-Ship, taking it apart and then lovingly putting it back together. Both working with their hands and getting grease everywhere.

Over the four years that they had worked together, Raven might not have filled the role of his best friend, but she most definitely became his younger sister.

They had, surprisingly, opened up about lots of different things. It seemed that getting Raven to work through things physically would allow her enough of a distraction to open up emotionally. It was rather strange that no one else in the tower expected.

After the debacle that was Malchior, it had taken a while to get Raven to open up about the whole affair. The only one who she did seem to talk to was Beast Boy, who did not betray a thing that she told him. When Cyborg finally got Raven to start talking it was during one of their auto shop afternoons.

It had been hard for her to talk about. She had felt so utterly betrayed and hurt, that some man had taken something so special and twisted it. Raven was sure that no man would ever make her feel the way that Malchior had made her feel. Or that any man would be willing to deal with her bottled up emotions.

It had hurt Cyborg so much to hear that. That she felt that she was not good enough for any man. If they hadn't had already sent the dragon into another dimension, Cyborg would have hunted him down and beat him to a pulp.

The big brother instinct had fully taken over at that point. Whenever any guy would get close to Raven, Cyborg would be there to scope them out. The only guy would he would let near his pseudo-baby sister was Beast Boy. As he fully believed that no man would ever be good enough for Raven. She was a wonderfully courageous young woman, who was smart and self-reliant.

And, it seemed as if Raven didn't want anything from any of the guys who approached her after Malchior. She never got googly-eyed over pretty boys, or swooned whenever a guy would talk to her like she had done with Aqualad years previously.

That was part of the reason why he continued to invite her down to his garage. He had noticed that Raven didn't divulge much just by talking. That whenever she was willing to share, she always had to be doing something, as if to distract her mind enough so that her emotions didn't get the better of her.

They were working on a motorcycle for Beast Boy, to give him for his seventeenth birthday. Everyone had finally agreed that he had grown up enough to be trusted with a mode of transportation that didn't rely on his own muscles.

The design was simple enough, it was going to be very similar to Robin's new bike. A sleek racing bike, that could be used for missions as well as for his own day to day life. It was going to be black with some green detailing, so that it was inconspicuous enough so that if Garfield was to use it while wearing a disguise no one would put two and two together.

Though, it did still have some of the special features that their other vehicles had. Such as weapon systems and guidance systems. Not as many as the T-Car or the R-Cycle, as Cyborg still didn't trust Beast Boy enough with something so technologically advanced.

"If you Don't trust him with it, why are you making it for him?" Raven asked, as she tightened some of the nuts of the chaises.

"Well, he's always complaining, and it's getting annoying," Cyborg replied, tightened some nuts on the other side.

"Are you even gonna let him ride it?"

"Of course. Once he shows me that he is responsible enough to ride it," Cyborg said with a sarcastic smile.

"You do realise that he actually went and got his licence," Raven said nonchalantly, picking up another spanner.

"Really?" Cyborg asked, almost dropping his tool. The little green bean hadn't said anything about getting a licence. In fact, if he had, he would be one of the few Titans who actually had a legal licence. His licence had been voided as it was in his real name, which he no longer went by as Victor Stone was legally dead. And Robin had created a fake licence years ago, as a thirteen-year-old can't get licenced, even if said thirteen-year-old was a superhero. While both girls had not been born on this planet, let alone in America, so both drove without a licence.

"Yeah, he wanted to learn properly, and since both you and Dick kept on treating him like a kid when you were teaching him, so he went to learn himself. He got his licence a few months back."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Cyborg asked, a little annoyed that his best friend hadn't told him this.

"I don't know, maybe he thought you would make fun of him for it," Raven replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's fair, but why did he tell you?" Cyborg asked innocently.

The reaction he got was something that he wasn't expecting, for Raven completely froze. There was a look of utter guilt across her face before she managed to school her features enough to something that resembled innocence. Or, at least to someone who didn't know Raven.

"It, um, it came up recently," Raven replied, a little stuttered before she began to fidget with her tools.

It had been a while since Cyborg had seen her so fidgety. The last time had been when she had told him about how Malchior made her feel. It almost looked as if she was fighting some emotions.

"Um, did I hit a sore spot, Rae?" Cyborg asked, confused about what was going on.

"Of course not, let's just get this finished, before Gar decides to come snooping," Raven said quickly, getting back to work.

The confusion piqued at the use of the name. In all the time that they had been together, Cyborg had never known Raven to call Beast Boy 'Gar'. They had all lightened up recently with their names. Using real names and nicknames, but Raven didn't seem to enough using nicknames. She would always use their full name or their codename.

"Um, okay, Rae," Cyborg replied, picking up his tools and getting back to work. He didn't know what else to do. If he pushed Raven, she could retreat fairly quickly, but he made a mental note to keep an eye on things.

It was several weeks before Cyborg gave any thoughts to Raven and Beast Boy again. He did notice some small acts here and there during that time. Such as how Beast Boy would always make a mug of herbal tea when he made his breakfast so that it would be ready and waiting for Raven when she finished her meditation. Or Raven would ask for a vegetarian pizza as well, so that Beast Boy could get a few more slices than he usually did.

But, these were acts of two people who's friendship had grown a lot more over the last few years. He remembered the days when they couldn't be in the same room without riling each other up or irritating each other. Now though, they seemed to have a genuine camaraderie.

"Hey, you guys want to go out today? That fair is back on the boardwalk, we could actually enjoy it this time? Oh, and me and BB can win you another chicken!" Cyborg asked his two friends, who were sitting at the dinning table playing chess.

"Nah, I'm good," Beast Boy replied, moving his white rook almost entirely across the board.

"I think I'll pass as well," Raven replied looking at the board intently, before she moved her black knight and took the white rook.

"Oh, come on, Star and Rob have volunteered for monitor duty tonight. There's a rom-com double feature on tonight that Star really wants to watch," Cyborg exclaimed. It wasn't often that the three of them got to go out together, as Star and Robin usually took most of the nights off together.

"Sorry Cy, want to finish that book tonight," Beast Boy replied, ignoring the exasperated noise that his friend made.

"I'm just going to meditate," Raven added, looking towards the board.

"Why don't you just go yourself?" Beast Boy asked, moving his white knight.

"Come on man! That's just pathetic!" Cyborg exclaimed, annoyed that his friends were not going to partake in the fair with him.

"Maybe tomorrow? All five of us could go together? And, uh, Rae, check-mate," Beast Boy said with a smile causing both Cyborg and Raven to exclaim in surprise.

Cyborg left the two to start another game. Apparently, they had each won one, and this decider was going to be who would take dish duty next week. He was disappointed that he wouldn't get to go to fair that evening, as it was something that would be more fun to do with others rather than alone.

Whenever he went anywhere himself, he would get so many people coming up to him and asking some really ridiculous questions. Such as 'did he still poop?', but recently a lot of people had been asking about his plumbing. There seemed to be a lot of Internet debate on whether he still had a penis or not. A few women had even come up to him and tried to take him home so that they could find out.

Walking into his room, Cyborg eyed his holoring sitting on his dresser. It had been a while since he had worn it out. The last time had been when he went to see the exhibition basketball game at the university. All five had gone, but had not wanted to take focus away from any of the college athletes, so he had created holorings for everyone.

Picking up the ring, Cyborg placed it on his right middle finger. Almost instantly he felt the light ripple around him, just minutely, before there was a steady flutter. Looking at himself in the mirror he saw what he would look like if he never had his accident.

That was the trick with the holorings. You had to base the hologram off of something real so that you knew it was you and could interact normally. That was why Robin's hologram had similar facial features, but tanner skin and lighter hair. Star's ring projected a tanned woman with green eyes and red hair, very similar to what she actually looked like, but a little more human. Raven's image was almost exactly the same, except with a human skin tone as well with black hair that had purple highlights. And, Beast Boy's was based on what he would have looked like if he wasn't green. Except, he still had green eyes and slightly tinted green hair.

"Hey, Rob, I'm gonna go out tonight, call me if anything happens," Cyborg said into his communicator. He didn't say any more than that, in case Robin began to mock him for going to a fair alone. He still wanted to go with his friends and hoped they could all go tomorrow, but tonight he just wanted to do something.

Throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, the holoring didn't project clothes, Victor walked down to the T-Car. He had also installed a holo-projector onto the car, so that it can appear to be a regular sedan. It didn't take him long to drive to the fair, which wasn't that busy as it was still fairly early.

Going from ride to ride he met a lot of different people, chatting with a few groups of college aged girls. He also felt a little more comfortable talking to strangers when he was wearing his holoring. He had come to accept how he looked now, thanks to his friendship with Beast Boy, but when he was alone it was easier to be Victor again.

He had even gotten a few girls phone numbers. He was most likely never going to call them, as he didn't want to mislead anyone into a relationship. He had no idea how other heroes did that, it seemed so dishonest to keep such a large part of yourself secret from someone else. After all, relationships are based on trust and honesty.

Leaving the last group, he was with, Victor made his way towards the area of the fair that was devoted to games. He loved playing these fair games, even though the majority were rigged. When he was a child he would often go to fairs with her grandparents and his grandfather would win him a prize every time.

As he rounded the corner to play some of the games, he stopped dead, causing a few people to walk into his back. For, standing playing the ring toss was a young, pale skin woman with purple highlights, and a tanned young man with green eyes and green tinted hair.

If he had not designed those holograms himself, he would have completely walked past the two of them. To anyone else they just looked like any other couple of young people out together. Both looked very comfortable out of their uniforms.

Raven was wearing a short, dark grey, flared skirt with a what looked like a navy-blue corset shirt, with a black jacket over the top. It made her look really pretty and showed off her long legs, like she was used to doing with her uniform. While Garfield was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with a red and white hoodie. He had rolled up the sleeves, showing off his toned arms with the hoodie undone. He looked really comfortable. In fact, so did Raven.

Which was really odd, as they normally did not go out much with their holorings on. Nor did they often go out in civilian clothes. In fact, Cyborg thought that Raven didn't own many civilian clothes, at least not that much of a variety. Even tonigh, he could see the Azarathian style in what she was wearing.

Walking up to the two, Cyborg was going to grill them about their sudden change of plans and why they didn't let him know. It was a little irritating, as both had been very clear that they didn't want to go to the fair tonight.

He was almost there when he saw Garfield knock over all the bottles in the game and hollar with glee. Seeing Raven roll her eyes at his exuberance made him chuckle a little. The boy then began to point at some of the prizes behind the bottles to the grumbling of the game owner.

"See, I told you I'd win you another prize," Garfield said with a goofy grin as he handed Raven what appeared to be a light grey bunny with very floppy ears.

"Well, at least it's better than the chicken," Raven said accepting the gift with a small smile.

Cyborg was about to agree when he saw Garfield pull on Raven's hand so that she came closer. His eyes almost completely bugged out of his head when the young green hair man leaned down and sweetly kissed the purple haired girl.

Not knowing what to do, and not wanting to be cuaght, Cyborg almost leapt behind a food cart. His heart was pounding and his mind was spinning as he tried to understand what he saw. Peeking back from behind his hiding place, Cyborg watched as Raven brought her hand up to cup Garfield's face softly, still kissing him.

"Hey, buddy, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" a gruff voice said, causing Cyborg to look around.

"Um, sorry, I was just, you know, um..." Cyborg stuttered trying to find a legitimate reason for why he was crouching behind a taco stand.

"Hiding? Kissing couple with the bunny?" the gruff man said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I know them, and I didn't know they were, you know, doing that," Cyborg replied looking back around at the kissing couple, who had thankfully broken apart. He saw Raven give Garfield a playful slap, obviously admonishing him for what he just done. But Garfield only smiled and took her hand, leading her away from the games.

"Looks like a cute couple," the gruff man said, making up some tacos.

"I didn't know they were dating. They didn't say anything! Why didn't they say anything?" Cyborg exclaimed, his eyes following his friends.

"Beats me kid, why don't you ask them like an adult? Or you could follow them like a kid and spy on them? Beef okay? That's four ninety-five, by the way," the gruff man said handing over the tacos that Cyborg didn't order.

Cyborg quickly handed over his money and followed the young couple, not stopping to take his change. He only stopped long enough to stuff the food into his mouth. For the rest of the night, he watched the two go on various rides together, touch each other and occasionally kiss.

After a few hours, Cyborg decided to give up for the evening, as he was beginning to feel a little bit perverted. Giving up for the night, as he was not going to be able to enjoy the fair knowing that his friends were on a secret date, he headed back to the tower.

Deciding not to venture into the common room, in case he saw some lovey-dovey stuff between Robin and Starfire, Cyborg went into his room. Sitting down on his desk chair, he tried to come to grips with what he had seen that night.

He still couldn't believe that he had seen Raven and Beast Boy out together, on what was obviously a date. He had no idea how this could have happened, or why neither had said anything to him. He thought that they all had a deep and meaningful friendship. To hide something this big and this important, something that was going to impact everyone seemed so incredibly selfish to him.

Not realising how much time he had been siting at his desk brooding, he was almost startled out of his chair when the proximity alarm went off. It was only a momentary bleep, meaning that it was someone who actually lived in the tower coming back.

Turning on the monitor to watch the security cameras, Cyborg watched as Raven and Garfield, now both looking like themselves, walked down the hallway hand in hand. It was after midnight, and the rest of the tower would normally be asleep. He watched as they both giggled, Raven still holding her stuffed rabbit.

They stopped outside of Beast Boy's room, both getting closer again until they were kissing. It was not as chaste as it was at the fair, as Raven had thrown her arms around Beast Boy's neck and his hands were roaming up her back.

It was when Beast Boy pushed Raven up against the wall, one of his hands hoisting her leg up, that Cyborg switched off the monitor. He didn't want to see what was going to happen next, but he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was about to happen.

He didn't know how he was going to look at the two of them the next morning, knowing that they had been lying to him. All he wanted to know was why they felt the need to lie. Yes, he did see Raven as his little sister and would gladly beat the living crap out of any guy who tried anything on with her and had threatened to do that to Aqualad fairly recently. And yes, the little grass stain was his best friend who he would also defend with his life. But that didn't mean he wouldn't listen if they wanted to talk to him about their relationship.

Trying to power down for the night, the images of Raven and Beast Boy kept playing in his mind. It was like his subconscious was using his memory files to try and find a connection. Then his imagination took control, and he didn't want to go to sleep after that.

The next morning, neither Raven nor Beast Boy showed up to breakfast. This was noted by Starfire, who wondered where her friends were, while Robin just made a noncommittal noise at their lack of appearance. Whereas Cyborg was almost boiling over in rage.

He knew exactly where the two of them were. He had checked the hallway monitors when he woke up that morning. He knew that Beast Boy's door had opened and closed last night around midnight, and then didn't open again. The only reason for this was that Raven spent the night in Beast Boy's room.

It was around noon that the changeling eventually showed his face. He was back to being his exuberant green self, almost giddy. This made Cyborg even more irritated, as he knew the reason for the grass stain's good mood.

"Did you have a glorious evening, Friend Beast Boy? You seem to be in the most joyous mood!" Starfire asked, flying next to him.

"Yeah, did you finish your, book?" Cyborg asked venomously.

"Um, yeah, I, uh, finished it. Was up most of the night though," Beast Boy replied with a slight blush across his face. This caused Cyborg to scowl and Robin's eyebrows to shot up into his hairline. Only Starfire seemed to be completely naive about the statement.

"So, friends, shall we go to the fair of the boardwalk this evening?" Starfire asked, hoping to get caught on the Ferris wheel again with Robin.

"Sure Star, we can go," Robin replied, nodding towards Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Actually Star, I think I'll give it a pass. You guys can go and I'll stay on monitor duty?" Beast Boy said with a small smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, but friend Beast Boy, we have to go together! We have visited this fair every year for the last five years. It is now a tradition. And, if we do not go tomorrow then we shall not get to go for a whole other year!" Starfire exclaimed, her face held a look of utter horror at the thought of missing the fair.

"Yeah, Beast Boy, why wouldn't you want to go the fair? Got something else to do?" Cyborg asked, his voice still holding a little bit of an edge.

With a sigh, Beast Boy agreed to the plan which caused a squeal of excitement from Starfire. She then flew off to tell Raven the plans for the evening.

"Hey Cy, you okay man? You seem a little, I Don't know, annoyed?" Beast Boy asked as he came to sit down next to his friend.

"Hey, I'm fine. I mean, I would tell you if anything was wrong. Or if anything was right. You'd tell me too, if you had any news. Do you, have any news that is?" Cyborg asked, confusing both Robin and Beast Boy.

"Uh, no, nothing new, sorry?" Beast Boy said, which was obviously not what Cyborg wanted to hear. As the larger hero threw down his game controller, mumbling darkly as he stormed out of the room.

Both Robin and Beast Boy didn't know what to make of Cyborg's mood, but both knew not to disturb the cybernetic man as he brooded about whatever it was that was annoying him. They merely left him to his own devices down in the garage.

By the time they all met in the garage to drive to the fair, it was obvious that Cyborg was in a really bad mood with Beast Boy and the poor younger boy had no idea why. The tension in the car was so thick that it could be cut with a knife and only Starfire was able to break it away slightly.

"Okay, Cyborg, what's wrong? What did I do?" Beast Boy asked after about an hour at the fair. They were all playing the fair games, with Cyborg throwing the rubber balls so hard that he broke a backboard.

"I thought we were friends, man!" Cyborg almost yelled out, dropping the balls and stalking off.

"We are!" Beast Boy exclaimed, nonplussed at the angry statement.

"Friends don't keep secrets! Friends trust each other! You know what, I don't want to talk 'bout this, just leave me alone," Cyborg ground out before stomping off, leaving his friend to stand stock still, being too shocked to move.

It was hours later that Cyborg found Robin and Starfire waiting for him at the T-Car. The two carrying a few stuffed animals and a large bag of cotton candy. Scanning the area, Cyborg couldn't spot either Raven or Beast Boy.

"Oh, I think Raven left a while ago and Beast Boy went with her," Robin answered the unasked question.

"Of course he did," Cyborg muttered under his breath as he climbed into the drivers' seat and started up the T-Car.

When they arrived back at the Tower, Starfire flew off to her room to find a place for the new stuffed animals that Robin had won for her. But, Robin held Cyborg back, grabbing his arm and asking what was wrong and why he was so upset.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine. I mean, I would tell you if something was wrong. Or if something was happening in my life. Just because the green bean doesn't share that common courtesy, doesn't mean I'm angry about anything," Cyborg rambled angrily as he filled the T-Car with fuel.

"Do you know something?" Robin asked, leaning against the car hood.

"I don't know anything, as no ones told me anything," Cyborg mumbled.

"But, do you know anything?" Robin asked, causing the metallic man to stop.

Putting down the fuel line, Cyborg looked up at his young leader. His body language appeared calm and natural to a casual observer, but Cyborg was not a casual observer. He could see how tightly coiled Robin was, and how he was almost vibrating with nervous energy.

"Do you know something?" Cyborg asked.

"I might know something. What do you know?"

"I can't tell you what I know, until you tell me what you know, you know."

"I can't tell you, unless I know you know what I know."

It seemed the two were at an impasse, as they looked suspiciously at the other. Neither willing to give away anything until the other did it first.

"Right, that's it, I'm gonna go and get some answers! I'm gonna march right up to BB's room, knock on that door and see what I think I know is the thing I know!" Cyborg yelled out, stomping towards the elevator.

"You know!" Robin yelled out, in almost girlish glee.

"And you know! How, how long man?" Cyborg asked, his anger dissipating as he came back towards his friend.

"Far too long. And I know why they haven't told anyone. I, uh, overheard them talking about it."

The two young men made their way back up to the common room, Robin explaining that this was something that needed to be discussed over coffee, as it was going to take a while. He explained that Raven and Beast Boy had been together for at least the last five months, going by what he had witnessed on the security cameras, but he still wasn't sure. And that the two didn't know that he knew they were together.

He calmly explained that though he had not approached them, he was still keeping tabs on the situation and aiding their secrecy. When Robin explained that, Cyborg almost blew a circuit, as he couldn't understand why he would be helping them keep this secret from everyone else.

"They're not ready to let us know. It seems that though Raven is letting her emotions out more, she is still afraid. She doesn't want people to know and judge her, or Beast Boy. She also a little weirded out by the fact that someone wants her for her, and I think Beast Boy feels the same way. That someone could look past the green skin, pointy ears, claws and fangs. So, I've just been letting them get on with it. When they're ready, they'll come to us. I also know, that BB is dying to tell you. But, he's a afraid that you'll think he isn't good enough for her."

"Well, that's just ridiculous!" Cyborg said, but then took a deep breath and realised why Beast Boy would think that. He did recently tell him that Aqualad wasn't good enough for Raven, and that guy hung out with royalty when he was back in Atlantis.

"Do me a favour, just let them be. I Don't think they'll keep it secret forever. I mean, it's really not that practical. If they Don't tell us in the next few months, then we can go to them. What do you think?"

"Yeah man, that sounds good. Um, do you think They're, you know, doing it?" Cyborg asked, concerned for his younger friends. He wasn't sure if anyone had given either of them the birds and the bees talk.

"Don't look too much into the security footage. Not if you ever want to look them both in the eye again," Robin replied with a grimace.

* * *

Review replies:

Butterfry: thank you, I enjoy trying to get into character.

Michelle Anders: thank you, as a teacher, I disapprove of your distraction, but as a writer trying to work through her writers block I am grateful for the feedback.

TFG


End file.
